overwatchfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
士兵76
（'Soldier: 76'）是鬥陣特攻中的英雄之一。 傳記 士兵76被各國列為追捕對象，為了揭發捍衛者解散的幕後真相，他孤身發起戰爭。 士兵76在全球各地發起一連串的攻擊事件，金融機構、地下公司，以及捍衛者設施都成為他的攻擊目標。雖然他的動機為何，外界無從得知，不過有些人認為他就是前捍衛者成員，誓言要揪出導致捍衛者解散的幕後黑手。 雖然身分成謎，不過大家相信他曾在美國的「士兵補強計畫」中受過訓練。他的肉體能力超越一般傳統士兵，再加上其他方面的強化，使他成為一名超絕的戰士。而且他手上還持有從捍衛者設施中偷走的劃時代高科技武器。 士兵76一直在調查，想找出有哪些人該為捍衛者的解散負起責任，沒人能阻止他將這些人繩之以法。 個性 Soldier: 76 displays a grouchy and serious demeanor, occasionally grumbling about his old age. He insults his opponents by saying that they've got a lot to learn and, according to himself, doesn't play by the same fighting rules that he used to. He's obsessed with bringing criminals to justice, even if it means taking extreme measures to hunt them down. Even though he sees no point in bringing back Overwatch to combat the Second Omnic Crisis, he still misses being able to fight alongside them, as revealed by his quotes when in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. In spite of this behavior, Soldier: 76 is willing to protect the innocent, even at the cost of letting his adversaries get away. A prime example is in the Hero animated short where he shields Alejandra from the explosion of a grenade rather than immediately chasing after the Los Muertos gang. He also seems to commend his team once in a while, as shown by his positive comparisons of Pharah to her mother. 技能 解鎖 :註記：關於士兵76的噴漆，請詳參士兵76/噴漆。 造型 表情 表情需要花費250鬥陣幣。 *拳頭高舉 *準備完畢 *給我小心點 勝利姿勢 語音 語音需要花費25鬥陣幣。 *寶刀未老（''預設''） *我是一人軍隊 *老兵不死……也不會凋零 *你和我不同掛 （我恪盡其責。而我認為，你和我不同掛。） *你太弱了 *勝利的滋味 *有什麼好看的？ *滾出我的地盤 （菜鳥，滾出我的地盤） *記得說長官好 *門兒都沒有 *雖然這戰火不是我挑起的…… （雖然這戰火不是我挑起的……但我會中止他吧。） 特寫鏡頭 每個特寫鏡頭需要花費250鬥陣幣。 *戰術鎖定 *旋風火箭 *震懾目光 成就 故事 Jack Morrison was born in rural Indiana to a family of farmers. When he was 18, he joined the US military and became a subject of the experimental Soldier Enhancement Program. Through the program, he became close friends with Gabriel Reyes. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Reyes became head of Blackwatch while Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander. He oversaw Overwatch's rise to prominence, training new agents and leading them in peacekeeping missions. Over time, the public lost faith in Overwatch and accused it of negligence, corruption, and human rights abuses. During a United Nations investigation, Morrison was seemingly killed in a conflict with Reyes at the Swiss Headquarters. He was given a grave at the Arlington National Cemetery, though no body was found. Morrison survived, and donned a new identity as Soldier: 76, stealing a Heavy Pulse Rifle from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and wounding several Helix guards in the process. He began a string of attacks across America against financial institutions and former Overwatch bases in an attempt to avenge Overwatch. In Hero, Soldier: 76 left the United States for Dorado to take on the Los Muertos gang. Though they managed to escape, Soldier: 76 did save the life of a young girl named Alejandra. 註記 *Players play through the tutorial with Soldier: 76. He is also the players' opponent when using the AI option. *His sprint makes up for his average speed. *The Tactical Visor automatically aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle and Helix Rockets. *It's easier to fire Helix Rockets at an opponent's feet - this will launch the target, making most immobile in midair. Firing directly does more damage, but it's far easier to miss. This is recommended when attacking faster targets such as Lucio or Genji. *When fighting tanks, it's best to keep at a distance under cover. They can out-damage you, but you're able to heal with the Biotic Shield and spam rockets. If you're defending your team as they advance, this will waste the opponent's time as they attempt to finish you off. *On a one-on-one fight, place down the Biotic Field immediately. This will save your life if you're ever hindered, i.e. frozen, stunned, or blinded. This can also make the difference in a fight with another Soldier: 76. *On escort missions, the Biotic Field should be placed on top of the vehicle or payload. When the vehicle/payload moves, it will carry the Biotic Field, encouraging teammates to stay close. 雜項 *士兵76釋出於2015年6月7日。在此之前，他已經在兩則@PlayOverwatch的官方推特Tweet #1Tweet #2，以及兩則同宇宙的故事：從捍衛者基地：大平頂山偷走的實驗性武器和褪色的榮耀：捷克莫里森的軌跡中出現。 *士兵76的設計來自於由克里斯‧梅森和馬克斯‧伏拉提所製作的未公開漫畫Sons of the Storm。 *在自訂遊戲中，當有複數士兵76出現在戰場上的時候，每一位士兵76的編號將會逐漸遞增，像是：士兵77、士兵78等等。 *士兵的特技巨星造型（英文原名：The Daredevil: 76）最初被命名為「76精神」（Spirit Of: 76）。 *台詞「''I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning.」可能是來自於電影現代啟示錄的名言「''I love the smell of napalm in the morning」。 版本更動 * }} 參考資料 Category:角色 Category:攻擊 Category:英雄 de:Soldier: 76 en:Soldier: 76 es:Soldado: 76 fr:Soldat 76 it:Soldato-76 ja:ソルジャー76 ko:솔저: 76 pl:Żołnierz-76 pt-br:Soldado: 76 ru:Солдат-76